


Shut Up, Already

by saintjoy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blatant defiance of given fic prompt, Collars, Dom!Karkat, Dom/sub Play, Face Slapping, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominant Karkat is the best Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up, Already

Bro Strider idly hummed to himself as he pulled his thin needle through the soft fabric in his hands and yanked the thread taut. With thickset yet nimble fingers, he tied a knot and snipped the excess away. He gave the plush toy in his hands a squeeze. Not a speck of white stuffing to be found. He placed it off to the side with delicacy and picked up another one, unfinished, off the table. A movie played on the TV screen. Had something to do with cats, but Bro hardly was paying any attention to it. His focus was surely on the project he had in front of him. But before Bro could even thread his needle again, a figure plopped onto the couch next to him, donned in a familiar black sweater. "'Sup, Karkat?"

Karkat grunted and grabbed a half-full bag of popcorn from the floor. Bro hated it when he wore that sweater. It was like a sheet on him; he realized that some things needed to be left to the imagination, but with that thing there was nothing that wasn't left to the imagination. "Yo, troll boy. Can you hear me?" Munch, munch, munch. Bro shrugged. "Whatever. Suit yourself." He returned to his sewing. Karkat chewed on the popcorn, his eyes glazed over the TV screen. He yawned and shifted in his seat. Behind pointed shades, Bro's eyes wandered back to him. Was it  just him, or did he seem a little… lumpy, under that sweater? "Hungry or something, babe? We can go grab pizza or takeout. Your choice." More munching. He sighed, and kept his peripheral vision set on Karkat as he continued his work. 

 

Karkat kicked the bag of popcorn to the floor once he finished it, and ever so casually started sucking on his fingers to rid them of salty butter. Bro toyed at his lip with his teeth as he watched that elongated tongue slip around those thin fingers and worked at the skin between them. When he released one with a wet pop, Bro felt a twinge in his finger. "Fuck," he hissed as he pulled the needle out of his thumb. Needle goes into thread, not skin, Strider. He heard another wet pop. Jesus Christ, was the kid trying to give oral to his fingers? "Dammit, Karkat, what're you trying to pull? I'm working here."

"This movie is possibly one of the most sponge-rotting pile of decomposing excrement that I've ever had the unfortunate experience of encountering."

"So he speaks," Bro hummed. "Put something else on, then."

"Entertain me, jamshitter."

"Oh, let me just put down everything I'm doing so I can cater to your bored ass. I got a business to run. Puts food on the table and keeps the hookers 'round, yeah? This shipment's due by Thursday."

"Was that a fucking no?" Bro's blood burst into flames and froze into ice all at once. He dared to cock his head a quarter-inch towards Karkat to find his red and yellow eyes locked on him, fiery and intimidating. "I never told you that you could defy me, bitchsquat."

He tried to keep his voice steady. "Karkat, for realsies. Go call up Dave or John or something and have fun with them. Watch something other than the Aristocats and eat your vegetables. A growing young troll's gotta get some bitchin' socialization, not spend all his time with some old fart."

At that moment, Karkat forced his way into Bro's lap, snatched the sewing materials from his hands and tossed them behind him. He straddled his legs and pinned his shoulders to the back of the couch, and snarled enough to show his sharp teeth. "Naughty fucker. You're not supposed to be playing with that. Listen to your damn master when he speaks to you." Bro's hands tensed with his thighs.

"As much as I love getting a good lay, babe, are you that horny that you can't wa—"

"Shut the fuck up." Karkat slapped him across the face; his shades slipped a bit off his nose. "Good pets don't talk back." Bro rotated his jaw, but didn't dare to move to rub his red cheek. "Do what I say, and it'll hurt a lot less. Got it, shitface?"

"Ye—" Karkat slapped him again, and the shades flew off entirely.

"The fuck did I just say about talking?" Bro pursed his lips and gave him a curt nod. "Good." Karkat latched onto his jaw with a strong hand and forced his face upward. His claws were retracted, but his fingers still dug into his skin enough to hurt. "Get down on your hands and knees, filthy shitwhore." He got off Bro's lap, but exerted his presence enough that if he tried to run he'd certainly be punished. Bro complied, but made sure to give Karkat a cold glare that screamed, "I don't want to fucking do this." Karkat always liked a challenge. Suddenly, he felt a piece of tight leather around his neck, and heard a latch click. Karkat's hot breath was on his ear, teeth dangerously close. "Let's go for a walk." Karkat walked in front of him and yanked on the leash attached to the collar around his neck; it was bright red like his blood, and patterned with the symbol on Karkat's shirt. A sign of ownership. Karkat led Bro into their bedroom, and once inside locked the door behind them. Bro took advantage of his momentary distraction to yank free from Karkat's grip and traipse backwards away from him. A challenge he would present, indeed.

 

Karkat slowly turned on him, face stone cold. "What did you just fucking do?" He stomped over to Bro, who still sat on the floor on all fours. "Trying to pull something on me, huh, douchepunch?" Karkat grabbed onto the collar itself and forced Bro up to stand on his knees. Another harsh slap struck his face. "You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you. Like getting slapped?" Slap, slap. "Do I have to come up with something worse for such an insubordinate little shit as you?" Bro licked his lips, and his arms shuddered. He inwardly cursed himself for his kinks, for the times where Karkat was nervous but he told him to do it anyways, but fuck him if this didn't make him pop a boner every damn time. His cheeks tingled with heat. "Get on the bed, you twisted slut." Karkat clambered onto the bed and tugged on the leash to have Bro follow suit. "Back against the headboard." Just as Bro could have predicted, Karkat tied the end of the leash tight on one of the wooden slabs that made up the headboard. If he tried to escape, he'd break his neck before breaking the collar. Karkat sat on his legs and stared him up and down with hungry eyes. After a fair minute, he finally leaned forward and whispered, "Behave yourself," before gracing his lips with a soft kiss. Bro met it eagerly with breath heavy and tongue energetic. He nibbled on Karkat's dark lips, they wrestled tongues and Karkat pressed his chest against Bro's. There was definitely something under that sweater, Bro thought. He just didn't know what. 

 

But the kiss was short-lived once Bro tried to place his hands on Karkat's body. The troll jerked back immediately and slapped him with the back of his hand. "Don't touch me." Karkat then sunk the tip of his teeth into Bro's neck, making him hiss and grunt aloud. His rough hands pried open the buttons on Bro's dress shirt and explored the soft skin brushed with light blonde hair underneath. Thumbs pressed into nipples; Bro's dick twitched in need. "Like that, dirty barkbeast?" His mouth traveled down to Bro's chest, his hands spread his dress shirt apart and slipped it off his shapely arms. With a flick of his tongue across one pink bud, Bro pressed his lips together to prevent a whine of pleasure form escaping. His breathing grew thick as that perfect, perfect tongue serviced his nipple, as one of his calloused hands tugged the strands of his chest hair and the other hooked around the leash and pulled him back. With great frustration, Bro let out a low moan. He thought he could've gotten away with it, given how occupied Karkat was with sucking and teasing his nipple, but he paid the price for his assumption with a sharp pinching sensation around the sensitive organs. He gasped, voice strangled. Karkat never broke character once he was into it. "I didn't say you could make noise, motherfucker!" This time Karkat's palm didn't strike Bro's cheek, but fisted into his crotch and pressed against his hardened cock. The blonde's face twisted, his teeth dug into his lips and he let out a silent gasp. "Woof, pet."

"Woof," Bro growled.

"Louder!" Karkat shoved two fingers into the base of his cock and roughly massaged the area. 

"Woof—!" Bro couldn't restrain another gasp, another moan. Lucky for him, no apparent punishment came. Instead, Karkat took his hands away entirely from his body and got to his feet on the mattress. He looked down at Bro, staring him down. He grabbed the leash and made him stand on his knees. Karkat's face was flushed with the red of his blood, a drop of sweat dripped down his forehead. Why wouldn't he take off the sweater already?

 

As if he could read his mind, Karkat dragged the hem of his sweater up just enough to reveal tight leather shorts that barely made his mid-thigh. Bright red. He unzipped them, wriggled the shorts down to his knees to reveal his writhing bulge. Bro looked at it, then up at him with lust in his orange eyes. He dragged a tongue around his bottom lip. "Suck my bulge, bitch." Karkat grabbed the back of Bro's head and brought him closer to the tentacle-like appendage. Without a second of hesitance, Bro puckered his lips and took the very tip into his mouth. Karkat threw his head back and shouted aloud. He gripped Bro's flaxen hair tighter as Bro took more of his bulge into his mouth, as he sucked and licked and nibbled hastily. Pleasure wracked Karkat's body in waves as Bro bobbed his head back and forth, and soon he was thrusting into his hot mouth and making the most delicious of sounds that only made Bro want to pleasure him more. Did he want to take the next risk? Regardless of what he thought Karkat would do to him, Bro let one hand slide up the grey, heated thigh and around his ass to finger the wet slit just behind his bulge.

 

Instead of punishment, he got a strangled whine of pleasure and several thrusts both onto his finger and into his mouth. "God, finger my nook, you disgusting, degraded…!" Bro inserted another finger and thrusted them both inside, urging Karkat to groan and gasp and making him feel oh, so good. Yet before he could dare to add a third finger, Karkat stepped away from him altogether, face more red than ever and breathing heavy. He reached behind his back, and with one fell swoop he pulled his sweater over his head to reveal what he had underneath. Bro drank up the sight like a dying traveler tasting water: a red, tight leather getup of mere strips of fabric linked together with metal rings. Karkat detached one length with a latch on the end, brought it forward and connected it to the ring on Bro's collar. "To keep you in your place, depraved fucker." He kept his stare locked on Bro as he planted his knees on either side of his hips; he blindly worked his belt off and slid down black pants and orange boxers to free his aching dick. At a slight touch, Bro involuntarily bucked up and squeezed his eyes shut. Once again, a hand gripped his jaw and forced him to see. "Eyes open." Karkat slowly moved his hand up and down Bro's shaft, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the tip, pressing down so lightly and challenging Bro—how long can you last? his expression seemed to say. He shimmied out of his shorts entirely and flicked them off to the side. With a shove to the chest, Bro leaned his back against the headboard once more. "Spread your legs, prickshit." Oh hell no.

"No. I don't care what punishment you have in store for me. I'm not bottoming, end of story. Entry to the Strider ass is permitted only by masturbation. No go, Vantas." Karkat closed his eyes and made a repeated "tut" sound with his tongue. He quirked an eyebrow towards Bro.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Such fucking disobedience." He gave a light slap to Bro's cheek. "Bad, bad dog. Any punishment?" Bro grimaced. Why did he have to say that? "We'll see about that." Karkat stroked Bro's cock one last time before shifting forward and positioning his nook over the hard length. "Who ever said you would bottom, you douch—" His speech was cut off by a light thrust against his nook that made him choke.

"Get on with it, already, fuckin' Christ." Bro could've easily accepted the label of "desperate" at that moment. He whined, despite anticipating it, when Karkat slapped him, hard; nothing, though, could prepare him for when Karkat sat down and his nook closed around his dick. "Fuck!"

"Shut, up you nookcrunching, pustule!" Karkat said between heavy pants. He adjusted himself and allowed both himself and Bro to get used to the new sensation. Red fluid dripped down Karkat's thighs and onto Bro's stomach and crotch. Bro curled his toes tighter with every hot drop that stained his skin. Karkat gripped his shoulders, and moved his hips just enough to bring on a small new sensation. Bro shifted uncomfortably.

"Karkat—"

"What, pet?"

"Please—"

"Please what?" Oh, he had that look on his face. Why, why the fuck did Bro say he didn't care what punishment he got.

"Just—fucking move, dammit, I—" Karkat's hand twisted into his blonde hair and forced his head back. The troll leaned in close and ghosted his teeth along his exposed neck.

"Is that how you speak to your master?"

Bro didn't speak. He shook his head, trembling with need.

"Are you going to be a good boy, now, shitmutt?"

He nodded. Karkat let one claw out and traced it along Bro's collarbone.

"Are you going to beg me to ride you?" Bro squinted. He shook his head. The claw disappeared; Karkat lapped at his neck.

"Suit yourself." Karkat began moving up and down, but only so that Bro's cock thrusted no more than a half inch. He gripped the man's hips so he couldn't thrust up, and kept with the shallow movements that made him shiver with delight; Bro, however, only shivered in need and desire for more that Karkat wasn't going to give him. Bro's body grew red hot with his static position, with the horrible teasing Karkat was making him go through, but being who he was he wasn't going to resort to begging. Begging was for subs. He was not a sub. No fucking way.

Karkat's hot breath whispered along the skin of Bro's chest, damp and heavy with lust. He thrusted down with more force, more movement that Bro relished in. He fisted his hands into the sheets, being forbidden from placing them on the troll in his lap. It felt as if he had a fever, a fever that inhaled his entire body and warped his sense of reality. Warped it just enough, that the words, "God, Karkat, _please,_ " escaped his throat.

"Please—what, asshole?" Karkat froze entirely, and Bro could have screamed in frustration.

Play it up, Strider. "Please, _fuck_ me, god, I've been a bad boy, please fuck me, I want it, fuck me, master, Karkat…!" A shit-eating smirk grew on Karkat's lips.

"Now, now, boy," he stepped his fingers up his chest, "wouldn't it be me that's getting fucked by you?"

Bro let out a strangled yell. "Fuck! Fucking _Christ,_ just do it!" The smirk twitched. Karkat's bulge wriggled and flicked hot genetic material everywhere.

"Good boy." With a final whisper, Karkat rose almost entirely off of Bro and slammed himself back down. The two shuddered and moaned aloud in unison, feeling sparks mix with their rushing blood. Karkat repeated the action again, and again, and again until he built up a powerful rhythm accented by slaps of flesh together and high-pitched gasps and shouts and heated faces contorted in the throes of pleasure. When Karkat's voice choked at his loudest shout, hot fluid spurted out of his bulge and splattered Bro's chest, face, hair, and every surface surrounding him. The sensation grabbed Bro and threw him over the edge: lightening shot through his body and made his muscles tremble and tense, and as Karkat thrusted a few moments more he came inside of him with an unrelenting gasp.

 

Karkat removed himself from Bro, leaned over him and delicately unlatched both the strap and the leash from his collar. Once free from the taut rope, Bro curled up on the mattress and ran his aching hands through his sweaty hair. Karkat followed soon after, disregarding the sticky mess he made of Bro and snuggling up next to him with little abandon. The troll caressed his cheek and looked up at him with dilated eyes. "Are you alright or am I going to have to get out the damn cream because your human flesh can't take a hint of abuse?"

Bro chuckled and wrapped his arms around Karkat. "If you'd flogged me with chainsaw I'd still be alright. I've got a body of titanium. Check out these pecks, huh?" He playfully flexed his chest. Karkat snorted.

"I'll have to ask Kanaya for next time, then," he chuckled. "Prefer the face or the ass?"

"Oh no, not the face! I got cameras and hookers to present that to. Then again, my ass sees a lot more camera action than my face, most of the time. Which is more important, do you think, the hole where food goes in or the one where shit comes out?" Karkat slapped his hip, but rubbed it gently afterwards.

"Which hole is the one where shit comes out, I wonder."

"My asshole of c— oh you clever kitten." Bro poked Karkat's stomach, and Karkat recoiled backwards with a combination of a laugh and a growl. "Where'd you get that outfit, anyways? Pretty damn hot."

"That is information entirely for my knowledge and not for your shrunken lump of a brain to ever know. Lest I end up in an even more fucking embarrassing situation where dancing in the moonlight wearing a female's tango dress is preferable."

"Ooh, that's a great idea. You're always full of them."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep, grubtrudge." He nuzzled into Bro's shoulder, inhaling his scent mixed with that of his own. Bro rubbed the back of his head, kissed one of his horns.

"'Night."

**Author's Note:**

> A blatantly disregarded prompt for Dom!Bro from my kismesis [Rye](http://reversingrhymes.tumblr.com).


End file.
